Garden of Eden
by takimochi
Summary: Makna arti keindahan yang dicari Jaehyun telah ia temukan di diri Yuta (Rated M)


Genre: romance, thriller (maybe)

17+

Jaehyun x Yuta, mention Johnny

Garden of Eden

Chapter I

Keindahan bisa berwujud apa saja dan di mana saja. Jaehyun menemukan keindahan dari kebun bunga matahari yang ditanam oleh neneknya, keindahan dari pemandangan gunung Alpen yang diselimuti oleh salju ketika ia dan keluarga kecilnya berlibur di Austria, dan keindahan dalam wujud kucing bermata hijau dan berbulu putih ketika ia pergi ke sekolah. Keindahan membuat hatinya terisi kebahagiaan dan ketakjuban. Jaehyun ingin menyimpan keindahan yang ia temukan dan ia sangat ingin memilikinya, namun dia tidak bisa memiliki kebun bunga neneknya, tidak bisa memiliki pegunungan Alpen yang besar nan luas, dan memiliki kucing tetangganya yang sangat cantik.

Definisi keindahan bersifat subjektif dan setiap orang tidak selalu memandang suatu hal sebagai indah. Model-model cantik dan tampan yang ia tonton menurutnya tidak indah, guci cantik yang dikoleksi ibunya tidak dapat memikat ibunya, dan jam tangan mewah yang diberikan oleh ayahnya tidak indah, menurutnya.

Ketika ia berlibur ke sebuah kota kecil yang terletak sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada, di situlah ia menemukan keindahan yang ia cari. Kali ini keindahan tersebut adalah seseorang yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja ketika ia sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai. Orang itu berjalan bersama temannya sambil bergandengan tangan, saling menautkan jari mereka. Dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, Jaehyun memotret kedua orang tersebut dengan latar belakang langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Mereka tertawa dan salah satunya menyingkap poni temannya.

Jaehyun menemukan keindahan dari senyuman dari salah satu pemuda tersebut, senyumnya yang manis memikatnya. Ketika dua orang tersebut menyadari bahwa Jaehyun sedang memperhatikan mereka, Jaehyun langsung menurunkan kameranya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menduga mereka pasti berpikiran aneh tentangnya.

Malam itu Jaehyun memutuskan untuk makan di kedai kecil yang terdapat di dekat hotel yang tempatnya ia menginap. Kedai itu dan hanya tiga orang termasuk dirinya yang sedang makan. Pelayan yang mengantarkan makanannya seorang gadis yang memberikan tatapan genit padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sopan oleh Jaehyun Makanan di sini lumayan enak dan cukup memuaskan perutnya yang kelaparan, walaupun pilihan minumannya terbatas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jaehyun yang sedang meminum colanya terkejut ketika mengetahui orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia temui tadi sore. Si pemilik senyuman manis. Jaehyun sedikit tersedak dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Boleh saja," katanya dengan santai berusaha menahan keterkejutannya. Dia berdehem

"Kau orang yang tadi sore memfotoku bersama Johnny dengan diam-diam, ya?" jadi pria tinggi yang bersamanya tadi bernama Johnny.

"Maafkan saya. Saya bermaksud tidak sopan." Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Aku tidak masalah kau mengambil fotoku, kau bisa menunjukkan hasilnya nanti?"

Orang yang dihadapannya ini bukan merupakan seorang yang pemalu, dia cukup blak-blakkan. Mata Jaehyun tertuju pada bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, kemudian matanya yang bulat dan berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu kedai.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi aku bukan fotografer jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin hasilnya dapat memuaskanmu."

"Tidak masalah hasilnya. Omong-omong kau bukan orang sini ya? Wajahmu sangat asing." Pria tersebut memajukan wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat, membuat Jaehyun sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku sedang liburan," dia berusaha untuk berbicara seperlunya kepada orang asing yang baru saja ia temui. "Ke sini hanya untuk melepas penat, apa tinggal di sini?"

"Ya! Kalau kau ingin berjalan-jalan dan butuh tour guide minta saja padaku. Namaku Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta," dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Jaehyun menyambut tangannya. "Namaku Jaehyun, mungkin aku bakal membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarkanku ke bar terbaik di kota ini." Dia memberikan senyumannya yang kata orang-orang sekitarnya senyuman menawan.

Malam itu dia habiskan berbincang dengan Yuta, mereka berpisah di parkiran dekat hotelnya.

"Jangan lupa fotonya!" teriak Yuta dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jaehyun mengacungkan jempol ke udara.

Cukup menyenangkan juga berbicara dengannya yang selalu memancarkan aura positif dan dari perbincangan itu Yuta mengaku Johnny adalah temannya, tapi menurut Jaehyun dari kedekatan dan apa yang ia lihat di pantai menunjukkan kebalikannya.

Sebelum tidur ia membuka foto yang ia ambil dan memperbesar foto tersebut hanya untuk melihat wajah Yuta. Indah. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya ikut tersenyum.

000

Jaehyun terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar di sebelahnya dibanting dengan keras. Tentu saja dia mengumpat dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan tetangganya yang telah membangunkannya di pagi hari. Dia berusaha untuk kembali tidur tetapi tidak bisa, rasa kantuknya telah hilang.

Pagi harinya diawali dengan memandang pemandangan matahari terbit dari balkon kecil kamar hotelnya. Angin segar yang bercampur aroma laut menyegarkan tubuhnya, udara pagi itu sangat dingin untuk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja tidurnya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Matanya berkelana menelusuri keadaan sekitar. Seorang wanita tua sedang menyapu teras rumahnya, seekor kucing yang sedang mengencingi mobil yang mungkin saja menurut Jaehyun sedang menandai daerah kekuasaannya, dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di bawah pohon dekat parkiran mobil. Sepertinya ciuman mereka cukup intens dengan remasan di sana-sini.

"Menjijikkan," gumamnya. Tidak bisakah mereka melakukannya di dalam kamar, mengotori pemandangan saja.

Saat Jaehyun akan memasuki kamarnya dia mendengar suara teriakan dari luar.

"Jaehyuh!"

Dia mengenali suara itu dan dengan cepat mendatangi balkon, dia melihat ke bawah. Yuta tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang selalu dapat melelehkan hatinya.

* * *

author's note: adakah yg ngeship yujae? terutama ngeship bottom!yuta or yuta x everyone?


End file.
